cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Voxism
Voxism is a philosophy created by MegaAros of Vox Populi. It was explained to the world on February 4, 2009 in The Absurd World. The Absurd World The basic principles of Voxism The world in which nations and peoples of those nations exist is one of massive oddity. Cruise missiles are easier to manufacture than aircraft, citizens are created out of buying infrastructure, land is generated by furs, marble is used in new level infrastructure, nations that are located right next to one another require a harbor for an extra trade with one another. These are only a few odd things about this world. However, there is no discernible way of finding out how these things work. Science and scientific means are all rendered useless. Science of course, being founded upon principles of objectivity based upon the five senses of sight, taste, touch, smell, and sound. Four of the five senses are absolutely useless for understanding Planet Bob. The only one that works effectively is sight, and that sight is not based upon actually seeing our nations as rulers, but rather, upon statistics that are complied as we build up our nations. Thus, most scientific means of understanding the world are non-existent. As such, to place our trust in objective observations based on scientific principles is impossible. Faced with no objective means of discerning the world, we find that we, and only we, are agents by which the world becomes the world. It is our subjective analysis that allows the world to be existent. Since all subjective experiences are all different perspectives, the ability for all these consciences to create a workable objective view of the world is impossible. There is only one absolute, objective, truth: The existence of Admin. Despite his existence, there is no afterlife. When we nations and nation rulers cease to be, the entirety our people also cease to exist. It has been verified by those he has smote, and those who have talked to us beyond the grave. There is no afterlife. They used the one sense they had, sight, to understand this. They did this through means that our own minds cannot comprehend. There is also no destiny. Once we begin to exist, Admin cares not where we and our nations go, (unless we violate a very large tenant of his). We are free to do what we will with our people, and if not in Anarchy, they will agree with any and all decisions we make. With so much freedom at our disposal, and with no inherent purpose, we find that everything about our nation has no meaning. The citizens exist for the two purposes of paying taxes, and for making sure one cannot purchase too many mercenaries, and for those purposes alone. Soldiers exist so that they may fight and die, whether on foreign or domestic soil. Infrastructure simply disappears when destroyed, and land is hauled to entire other nations as well as technology. There is no goal to fulfill. There is no end. The nation simply keeps on existing, but never reaches a sense of completion. It may grow to incredible heights, but it will never reach a completion. We as nation rulers ourselves have no meaning either. We have no responsibilities to our people, and we can walk all over them. They will gladly accept being stepped on, for it is the only reason they exist. The only reason they can exist is if we, nation rulers, build infrastructure. Our existence could be argued to help our people, but when they are content with anything, there cannot be anyway to help them moreso. They will always maintain the same happy faces. This lack of meaning is finally compounded upon by our fragility. It is possible for both the rulers and nations to simply stop existing after a time of inactivity, or by simply committing suicide. So then, if we possess no meaning, then suicide and non-existence must be the only way by which we can free ourselves from a world that does nothing. Only the frail will think so. If it is supposed that there is no reason for our existence, there are three options. The first is suicide. The second is to exist in a meaningless void. These nations will invariably not do much than simply exist. The third is to make meaning to exist within that void. This meaning is then made subjectively. All nation rulers in their own subjective thought will seek to make meaning mean what it means to them. With the people totally devoted to the nation ruler, and with their existence tied to him an only him, it becomes clear that their meaning is achieved with however the ruler would use them. Now, how should the ruler create meaning? That is mostly up to him. However, the most easily possible, and the one that all Voxian nations will use is the policy of inflicting conflict. Thus the ruler can make war and create suffering at the cost of his one people and soldiers. Soldiers only exist for the purpose of making war, and are recruited out of pure void. They are created, and only exist, for the sole purpose of killing and dying. Citizens only exist to assist the nation’s ruler with whatever means he seeks to create meaning. To this end, they supply him with tax money, the source and capital necessary for anything in this world to get done. In a world with order, or perhaps, in a neutral world, there is nothing to fight against. Nothing to rebel against. This in turn leads to an existence whereby the ruler can do nothing but tend to his citizens, whom I have already explained, will be pleased with doing anything for they exist only for him. A chaotic world, this allows the ruler to have something to fight against. It creates an enemy that directly challenges the ruler’s existence. In order to prove he deserves to exist, and to keep his nation’s capital strong enough so that he may continue to fight, he must fight the conflict head on. He calls upon his citizens and soldiers to fight on his behalf, and they gladly oblige. Ironically, it is the threatening of his existence that creates his meaning to exist. If he were not fragile, if there were no conflict, there would be nothing to test him, nothing for him to challenge, nothing to rebel against. He would live a meaningless existence. It is only because we are destroyable, that we seek to destroy that force against us first. This proves that we will ourselves into existence, but only if something threatens to annihilate us. However, the world in which we currently live, nation rulers are forgetting things. They view their citizens as actual beings with purpose, when clearly, they have no thought process of their own, and therefore, no ability to will for themselves. They forget that citizens simply stop existing when infrastructure is destroyed, and are instantly created when infrastructure is created. No, in reality, it is only the nation ruler who has any agency in this world. As such, everything around him is his tool to create a world which grants him meaning. The creation of conflict and suffering are just a couple (yet the two most powerful) ways of creating meaning for himself, for the creation of these two things creates a challenge for them. In creating meaning for himself, he creates meaning for his citizens. The creation of this meaning allows the nation ruler to allow himself to actively exist, and allows the world as a whole to evolve. The creation of this conflict will no doubt threaten the existence of other nation rulers, who will also will themselves into existence. The conflict between multiple rulers will thus spawn a world where individuals must keep growing more powerful to meet the growing conflicts, and the growing of their adversaries. This conflict serves to strengthen the nation ruler. Yes, there is no completion here either, only an endless cycle. The difference however is that this cycle allows for a being maintain his will, while a world with no conflict would have no cycle at all, or anything to create meaning. And so, we find that only with the existence of conflict, and our struggle and rebellion against that conflict, can we truly find our self realization. Category:PhilosophiesCategory:Vox Populi